1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to drilling wellbores in subterranean formations and to methods and compositions for lubricating drilling apparatus used to accomplish such drilling. Particularly, this invention relates to drilling fluids or muds and more particularly to lubricants for silicic acid muds.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Rotary drilling methods employing a drill bit and drill stems have long been used to drill wellbores in subterranean formations. Drilling fluids or muds are commonly circulated in the well during such drilling to cool and lubricate the drilling apparatus, lift cuttings out of the wellbore, and counterbalance the subterranean formation pressure encountered. An important function of drilling fluid is to reduce the considerable torque on the rotating drill stem caused by the friction between the outside of the drill pipe comprising the drill stem and the wall of the well and/or casing strings. Drilling through offsets and highly deviated or horizontal wells results in increased frictional forces, increasing the demand on the lubricating properties of the drilling fluids.
The lubrication characteristics of drilling fluids have been studied and a number of patents disclose additives for oil based drilling fluids and aqueous based drilling fluids. Many oil based fluids, or additives for such fluids, have caused environmental concerns and tend to be more costly than aqueous based fluids. Consequently, aqueous based fluids are often preferred. However, aqueous based fluids tend to have more lubricity problems and adverse effects on the subterranean formation, such as causing swelling of clays, than encountered with oil based fluids.
Silicate drilling fluids, or more specifically, aqueous based fluids containing silicate additives, have long been known to inhibit formation damage caused by water but have also long been known to have poor lubricity properties. Lubricants commonly known and used in water based muds do not provide good lubricity in silicate muds.
Recently, silicic acid based drilling fluids have been found to have advantageous inhibitive effects similar to silicate drilling fluids and moreover have been found to also provide a membrane-efficient water-based mud. See international patent application no. PCT/US00/35686 of Halliburton Energy Services, Inc. and the Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation and inventors Fersheed K. Mody, Kenneth W. Pober (also co-inventor of the present invention), and others, filed Dec. 30, 2000. However, silicic acid based drilling fluids have high torque and drag values. Moreover, traditional mud lubricants show little to no effect in a high pH silicic acid mud.
There is a need for a silicic acid based aqueous drilling fluid or mud system with improved lubricity or for lubricants that provide lubricity in silicic acid muds.